Heart of a Hero
by Air'sArune
Summary: Due to a freak accident with one of Donatello's machines the Turtles find themselves on another plain of existence where they meet with a difficult challenge, aided by four sisters they must prove they have the heart of a hero and decide to stay or leave
1. Plain Shift

Disclaimer: me no own thanks

This will be an AU so don't get angry with me.

The basis is from the three movies not the animated series

Prologue

Plain Shift

It was a warm summer day in the bustling city of New Work, since the disappearance of the renegade gang known as the foot clan, the streets have been pretty peaceful as of late. This newfound peace has left our four green heroes with not much to do but sit around their abandoned train station. The only one not just sitting around was Donatello, he as usual was tinkering around with his many scientific experiments. The one he was currently working on was one that might open a rift in the very fabric of reality or it might make a very bad cup of coffee no one really knows not even Donatello. After a few months of planning, plotting and sketching he was ready to begin building his machine. Three months was spent gathering the needed parts, followed by two more months of painstakingly slow work putting it all together, finally the machine was done.

"Hey guys, come check out my invention it's a new pizza maker so we don't have to order out all the time." Don shouted at his three brothers. Leonardo, the oldest, stopped his morning training exercises and walked to Don's room. Raphael the second oldest, snorted and followed Leo, and Mikey, the youngest took his pizza to go and joined his brothers. "Well here it is" Don says pulling the sheet off the rather large contraption. The machine was unusual looking to say the least, not even close to what a pizza maker would look like. "Let's fire this thing up I am hungry" the jovial voice of Michelangelo. Donatello flips the switch to turn it on, the machine whirls to life with loud obnoxious noises. As the machine warms up something goes horribly wrong, the large machine begins to emit a thick black smoke a large bang is heard followed by a flash of whitish light. The last thing the brothers hear before darkness takes them is a soothing voice telling them it will be alright. Back at the train station, when the black smoke clears, there is no trace of the turtles anywhere.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own thanks

Will be an AU

Based on the movies not the series

Chapter One

Awakening

Darkness and pain were all the turtles felt as they slowly awoke, finding themselves in unfamiliar territory. Cautiously Leonardo slowly opened his eyes to look around what he saw shocked him, an older gentleman with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes were looking down on him with what looked like concern. "So your finally awake" the gentle voice of the male reached his ears. "Where am I? What happened?" Leo said with a broken crack to his voice. "You are safe in my home, my daughters and I have been looking out for you, Leah found you in the field three days ago unconscious" the man said. Leo nodded with disbelief: "Leah bring water, one of them is awake" the request is sounded at the door. A moment later a young woman of about 17, walks in the door, she has light blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She is holding a large blue tumbler filled with water, she hands it to the man, who then hands it to Leo, she then turns to Leo and smiles, "I am glad to see you're awake, my sisters will be pleased you are alright" she says in the same soothing voice he heard before. As she turns to leave a groan is heard from the bed next to him, "ah I see Rachel's patient is waking up now." The man speaks with a laugh to his tone.

"Will someone get the number of the truck that hit me," came an angry grunting voice. "Raph, you ok?" Leo asks with concern. "What do you think Leo? "Comes the gruff reply "What is all this ruckus in here" a bouncy voice caused both brothers to look at the door. Another young girl about 17 enters with a red tumbler this time; she has curly blond hair and eyes a warm honey brown. She hands the glass to the turtle she was assigned to look after, "I best get D and Mickey if these two are awake the other two should not be far along" the girl says with a smile and walks out to find her sisters. "I have four daughters and they have been looking after you the past three days, they will come in to check on you at lunch time, if you all are awake that is" the gentleman says as he begins to leave the room "Oh by the way my name is Aaron and welcome to my home" he calls as he leaves the two awake turtles to asses the situation.

After what feels like a few hours the other two turtles wake up wondering where they are and what happened, after explaining what the man has told him, Leo tells his brothers that they have been out for three days and were found in a field. "I don't think we are in New York anymore" comes the confused joking voice of the youngest turtle. "It seems your all awake now, that's good" the soothing voice of the girl called Leah, is heard from the door, she is joined by three other girls, two look the same as she does but the other is strikingly different. "We thought you might like some lunch, Dannielle is the best cook in the house your in for a treat. Today's special is….well hmm I don't know" Leah giggles and looks to the different looking girl. "It's a pizza pannini" she softly states taking by the blank stares they don't understand, she explains more " I took pizza ingredients and instead of putting them on pizza dough I put them on garlic buttered toast and grilled them it's a pizza sandwich I guess." Dannie puts it in as plain of English as she can. The turtle's nod in understanding and a tray is placed in front of each of them. On the tray was a sandwich and a glass of water, " We will leave you in peace now just bring the trays to the kitchen, which is down the hall to the left, when you are done" Leah says as she ushers the three other girls out of the room.

The four girls enter the kitchen where Dannie moves to begin cleaning when the other three intervene "Oh no you don't, you cooked we will clean, you sit down at the table and let Mickey play with your hair" Leah commands as she and Rachel maneuver Dannie into one of the table chairs. Michelle, or Mickey, brought out the brush she usually uses to brush Dannie's hair, and begins to brush Dannie's very long hair. Leah and Rachel were cleaning and didn't notice the four boys enter with the empty trays. "Just put them on the counter" Mickey says without looking up from her work of brushing and braiding her sisters four feet of hair. The turtles noticed that when all together the only one that stood out what Dannie. "Oh where are out manners we haven't been introduced yet, I am Leah the eldest, the one drying is the second oldest Rachel" Leah bubbling with laughter, Rachel smiles and nods "The one with the Rapunzel hair is the third one, her name is Dannielle, mostly we call her Dannie or D, the one messing with her hair is the baby Michelle or Mickey" Rachel says and Mickey waves the brush and Dannie gives a small nod.

"What are your names and where do you come from since you don't look like you come from here" Mickey says putting down the brush and beginning to braid the four feet of hair. "My name is Leonardo, I am the oldest brother, Raphael is the one in red, and second eldest, Donatello is the one in purple, he is the brains and Michelangelo is the youngest and he is the one in orange" Leo says in a superior tone to his voice. "We come from a place called New York City, we were looking at one of Donnie's machines and we ended up here, where is here exactly" Comes the playful tones of Michelangelo.

"I don't know any New York City, we are in Cordial Valley in the Middle quadrant, let me get the map" Dannie says getting up to retrieve the map with Mickey following behind finishing up the long braid. Dannie gets the map and unrolls it on the table. The four turtles stare in shock, while looking at the map. "We are here," Leah says pointing to a bluish section of the large map. Donatello looks at the map and notices the name of the world. Map of Ashuria's Middle Quadrant "We aren't on Earth anymore" Donnie says with slight agitation. "Earth doesn't exist anymore, it was destroyed when the yellow sun collapsed 100 years ago, the Earth people left and found this place and made it there new home. The atmosphere here is stable but is has caused changes in the people, the changes are most recent in out generation." Dannie explains. "Those with the changes are called the Gifted, but the older ones are weak there powers are nothing as compared to the Gifted of this Era." Leah sighs sitting down. " What do you mean Gifted" The turtles ask. Leah sighs and closes her eyes and focuses her energy, not long after her hands begin to glow a soft blue, soon the glow gets brighter. The gasps bring Leah back to her senses and the glow fades away.

Our father is a Gifted person, but the three of us are no where near the Gift power as Dannie, she by far is the strongest of us, our mother was not gifted so Dannie got both fathers looks and the Gift" Leah says the brothers notice Dannie visibly flinch at the mention of their mother "Where is your mother, I bet she is where you get your good looks from" Mikey says with a laugh, but was not expecting what happened next. Dannie stand up so quickly she knocks the chair she was sitting on over with a loud bang, her blue eyes blaze with hatred as she glares at the one that spoke, she turns on her heel and marches out of the room. Rachel stands up just as angry, "Don't ever mention our mother again"


	3. Dannie's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own

Based on movies not series

AU

Chapter Two

Dannie's Past

"What did I say?" Mikey says confused as he and the others stare unbelieving of the amount of anger in the room. "Sit down this is may take a while." Leah says motioning to the table, the boys take a seat and listen closely to Leah's story.

"Our mother was a very beautiful woman, yes, and was very happy when she found out she was pregnant, so was father, but then he found that out mother was not being faithful to him so for that and other reasons we don't know, he left her. She became very bitter about it, when we were born she was happy because we all looked like her, or so she thought, she didn't want a reminder of the man the left her alone. Well when Dannie turned five her hair color changed, her eyes stayed blue when our eyes turned brown. Dannie looked just like our father, and our mother became furious and spiteful. She began to mistreat Dannie, making her clean messes the three of us made all by herself while mother took us out for treats. She would punish Dannie when one of us was bad, when Dannie was six mother started waking her up at 5 in the morning to clean the bathrooms and the kitchen, then when she was done, she had to get our lunches ready and get out breakfast to us.

While at school Dannie was allowed to be herself, but she wasn't allowed to have an after school activity, I had band, Rachel had art and Mickey had drama, but Dannie was made to come home, and clean the house while mom cooked dinner, and after she was made to clean the kitchen. Never once did we have to do anything always Dannie, this continues till Dannie was ten, for the years it happened we started treating Dannie just like mom did, when her gift manifested that was the last straw for mom. We will never forget what happened that day, Dannie was sick and had to stay home from school, mother made her clean the entire house before she was allowed to take a nap. While Dannie was lying down mother locked her in our room and began pouring gasoline all over the kitchen and the hallway to the door that was locked from the outside. She thought since she didn't pour any on the living room she would be alright just sitting there waiting for her unwanted daughter to die, she banged on the door till Dannie woke up and answered, mother told Dannie that she was a reminder of the wretched man that left her alone, and that she would soon erase his memory and take her three perfect daughters to live.

She lit a match and lit the gasoline, Dannie screamed and pounded on the door for mom to come and get her saying there was smoke and it was getting hot, but mother never came she just sat in her big chair and watched. The carbon monoxide killed our mother, it was Dannie's really strong gift that saved her, in a state of pure panic she formed a shield around her and curled into a ball, hoping mother would come and rescue her. Three hours later the Fire department put the fire out and were about to leave when they heard whimpering coming form our bedroom door. They broke it down, and found Dannie fighting to stay conscience, rocking back and forth muttering 'mommy will come and get me' the fire man told Dannie that her mother was dead in the living room and that she wouldn't be coming to get her. Dannie passed out form exhaustion, it was then they noticed the shape Dannie was in; she was small and malnourished and had bruises and abuse marks everywhere. The firemen determined the mother wanted to kill the little girl, they called father and he rushed over and took us out of school and we went to visit Dannie at the hospital they took her to. It was then father found out what had been going on. He had secretly been taking Dannie out after school to spend time with her since she was always left at home alone, he was unhappy to say the least. In a way Dannie did have an after school activity, dad trained her in weaponry and martial arts she is the best fighter we know. Two weeks after the fire Dannie was released and we were brought here, where we, I mean the three of us, went back into the normal routine that was in place while with our mother. Dannie got up at 5 in the morning to clean the bathroom and the kitchen, but dad stopped her and asked what she was doing, she told him, while at moms she had to clean the bathroom and the kitchen before 7, at 7 she had to set the table for breakfast and pack all four of the school lunches, he asked if we helped and she said no. Later in the day he witnessed Dannie cleaning up a huge mess that Rachel and I made and dad got mad.

He asked us what life was like when we were with mom, and like normal ten year olds we told him that we were never punished, we never had chores and we got to do things after school, when he asked us about Dannie, we told the truth, she was punished instead of us, and she had all the work and never got to go out. The next two weeks he punished us, we were made to do everything I mean everything Dannie had to do while with mother, and Dannie didn't have to do anything. We have spent the last 7 years making up for all the damage we helped mother to inflict on our gentile sister. She never deserved any of it, she got it because she reminded mom of the man that left because she was not true to him. That is why Dannie reacts the way she does, how would you react if the parent that was supposed to love and protect you decided one day you were worthless and were better off dead and tried to kill you. If we know Dannie she should be in the Dojo working off her anger, as we said she has been training in weapons and martial arts since she was six she is very good at what she does, she spars with us sometimes but she always beats us, we each specialize in one weapon type, but Dannie knows ours and her own and is pretty good. Come on we will show you, you probably can hear the music from hear"

Leah finishes her tale and gets up and walks toward the Dojo


	4. Getting the Best of Her

Disclaimer: I don't own thanks  
Based on movies

AU

Thanks to my reviewersThe Girls and the Turtles are the same age in my story every one is 17

Chapter Three

Getting the best of Her

As the group head down to the Dojo the distinct sound of music can be heard from the top of the stairs. The turtles are the first to enter the large room and what they find make the maleness in them pulse hot and hard at the sight of the 17 year old woman training. Dannie, had on a deep purple halter sports top and a pair of black short sport shorts moving with skillful precision showing much of her well toned body to her audience. The boys watch her for a little bit and while watching Raphael notices something very familiar about the fighting style she is using. "Hey, she uses the same style we use to fight" Raph comments to his brothers, " Shall we test her skills" Leo says with a smirk. The other three nod as they make their way to the unsuspecting woman. As Don is about to trip her up with his bo, Dannie twists sharply and stops the bo with one of her sai, "Now that's not fair sneaking up on a person like that" Dannie says with a playful smile her sister have not seen in a long time. "I gather since you all are down here you wish to either spar with each other or spar with me or my sisters" Dannie says letting the bo go. "We wish to test your skills" Leo says

"Sure why not, I need the practice for the upcoming tournament anyways" Dannie shrugs as she moves to put the sai away, she sees that her sisters have already left to change into their sparing clothes. "So what type of match are we having" Dannie talks over her shoulder leaning over to grab her preferred weapon a special bo. "I am still trying to get the tournament judges to allow my baby in the competition" Dannie turns holding her Bo like a walking stick. "What is so special about that, it looks like Donatello's bo" Raph snorts. Dannie smiles "Draw your weapon and see for your self why this is special" Dannie challenges as she rushes forward taking the red turtle by surprise. Raph stops her Bo a split second before it cracks his skull open. Blow for blow they defend and attack neither gaining any ground. "See there is nothing special about that little stick of yours" Raph comments while in combat. Dannie gleams as she quickly twists her hands at the center of her Bo, the turtle is shocked when the Bo becomes two smaller sticks. "Still think there is nothing special about my baby" Dannie says using the moment of surprise to gain the upper hand a little. After about an hour Raph grows tired of toying with Dannie and swiftly disarms her and knocks her on her butt. The three girls, who had gotten back, gasp and the fact that there sister had been defeated.

Dannie on the other hand, just smiles and extend her hand to Raphael; he takes it and helps her up. "That was fun, sparing with you should really help me in the tournament, Are all of you that good" Dannie asks, and grins when the turtles all nod. "Hey now that you all are here, Leah, Rachel and Michelle have someone know knows there weapon well, to spar with instead of me. I am not proficient in their weapons, however the completion rules the contestant must know the four weapon groups to enter" Dannie sighs as she puts her Bo back together. "What are the groups, if you don't mind me asking" Donatello says with intrigue. " The groups are Sword, Sai, Bo and Nunchuku, I have entered the competition every year since I was ten and since then I have placed first in the bo only, I placed second and third in the Sai and the Sword and I cant place at all with the Nunchuck " She says "My sisters help me train but, its difficult, Leah only knows Sword, Rachel only knows Sai and Mick only knows the Nunchuck, don't get me wrong they are wonderful sparing partners I just wish for once I could use my own weapon against someone who knows how to use it. I will never get any better until I am can find a strong opponent and defeat them." She states with determination burring in her azure eyes. "However, that will have to wait until tomorrow" the strong commanding voice of Aaron permeates the room. "But Father" the girls whine in unison "no buts, you have school in the morning and its past eleven, bed now or no after school activities for a week now get" he says with a playful smile as the girls put away there weapons and walk to their father, Leah, Rachel and Michelle say good night and gave their father a kiss on the cheek, and retreat, after saying good night to the turtles, to the room on the far right of the Dojo.

Dannie says good night to the turtles and walks up the stairs, kissing her father on the way up she walks through the door at the top of the stairs. "You four should go to bed also, its late" Aaron states exiting in the same direction that Dannie went. "He is right its late and tomorrow we should start looking for a way home" Leo says, sounding somewhat reluctant. The other four nod, but all four of them are thinking the same thing 'I don't know if I want to go home', the four boys walk towards the room they have been staying in and turn in for the night each wondering if home was where they wanted to be.


	5. Midnight Comforts

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles

AU

Turtles and Girls are 17

Based on movies not series

Rater for violence, language and sexual content

Chapter 4

Midnight Comfort

After settling down to bed, one of the turtles became restless and could not sleep with the thoughts that plagued his mind. He gets up and begins walking toward the kitchen, as he sits at the table and contemplates the day he begins to really wonder if going home was what he wanted to do. He was drawn to the plight of the blue eyed woman and wanted to help her in any way that he could. While in thought a sound coming form the room directly past the kitchen draws his attention, he gets up and follows the soft sound. When he reaches the room, he is stunned and saddened, the sound is coming form t he figure sleeping on the couch, the figure is whimpering and crying as if trapped in a horrible nightmare. Not sure why he is doing then the turtle walks over to the figure and is stunned even more to find that it is Dannie that is sleeping there. Drawn to the young woman's sadness he gently lifts her into his arms, careful not to wake her, he cradles her, much like a parent would a small child, and whispers soft words of comfort trying to east her suffering even the smallest amount. To his surprise and delight the young woman's whimpers cease and a small sigh falls from her lips as she settles down.

The turtle places the woman back on the couch even more gently, as if fearing she would break with the slightest movement. When he turns around he comes face to face with the intense blue eyes of Aaron, leaning on the door frame watching what the boy was doing, a gentile smile on his face. "Please come with me" Aaron whispers as he moves to the kitchen the startled turtle follows wordlessly wherever Aaron goes. They sit at the kitchen table and Aaron places his folded hands on the table. "I want to thank you for what you did for Dannie" Aaron whispers while looking into the room his daughter was sleeping. "Why does she sleep on the couch?" the turtle asks "Since the fire she sleeps on the sofa because she is afraid of being trapped in a room again, this way she is near the front door in case anything happens she can get out" he sighs

"She has nightmares just about every night I come out here before I go to bed to check on her, I have looked in on her for the past seven years and in that time I have never seen her calm that fast before, usually it would take me a good hour to get her to settle down. You four were brought here for a reason, I know not what that reason is yet, all I do know is that my angle has life again because of you, here sisters tell me that she smiled for you, and she calms for you when she is sleeping, what ever you are doing, please continue she has never before connected with anyone, she connects with you, help me bring life back to my child's eyes again she needs this." Aaron begs with sad eyes and a breaking voice that pulls at the turtles hidden heart strings. "I am drawn to her, I know not why, but I will try to help her as best I can, I don't know how long we are going to remain here but for the time I am here I will help in what ever way I can" the turtle states with fierce loyalty.


	6. At the Breakfast Table

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles

AU  
Based on movies

Rated for Violence, Language, and sexual content

Chapter5

At the Breakfast Table

The next morning the turtle was still sitting at the kitchen table contemplating what Aaron had asked him to do. He was so deep in thought he did not notice the object of his deep thoughts enter the room soundlessly. "Thank you for what you did" the butterfly light voice of Dannielle drifted to his ears, the turtles head snapped up lightning fast to stare shocked into the gentile eyes of woman in front of him. "Father has a tendency to whisper loud, I heard voices in the kitchen, again I thank you" she whispers as she moves to begin breakfast. "I meant what I said to your father, I will help you if I can, would you accept my help now" the turtle asks as he gets up to help her cook. Dannielle smiles and nods as she begins gathering ingredients for pancakes, for the next hour or so turtle and girl are preparing breakfast to feed an army. Soon the household was filled with the wonderful aroma of bacon and warm maple syrup; the other three turtles were the first to the table, following their noses. When they entered the room all three of them were floored at the sight before them, Raphael was helping someone, which was not like him at all; Leo was especially shocked at his brother's actions. The next to arrive was Aaron; he smiled at the site of his child, happy again. The three other girls were the last to arrive and they too were happy that their sister was beginning to get her spark back. Soon they were all seated around the table eating the well made breakfast, while they ate Dannie left to get ready for school.

"So what are your schedules today girls" Aaron asks from behind the newspaper, "Well I have Political Science this morning and then I have History this afternoon" Mickey states, watching as Leo's attention perks at her classes "Would you guys like to come to school with us, you can see the city and we can talk to the counsel as to a way to get you home" Leah says with a smile. "That would be fine, may I join you Michelle your classes seem interesting?" Leo says taking another helping of pancakes. "I have Physics this morning and statistics this afternoon" says Leah "Would you mind company?" comes the intrigued voice of Donatello, Leah nods "I would like to join Dannielle if it's ok with her" Raph says from the doorway. "I don't think she will mind, she has free period and music today, I on the other hand have art and home ec today" Rachel comments. "What are you learning today Rach" Leah says between bites "Well in art we are going to a comic book convention and in home ec we are learning how to make pizza" She smiles as Michelangelo's eyes go wide "Would you like to join me?" she asks the orange turtle, who nods. "Why does Dannielle have easy classes while the others don't" Donatello asks Aaron. Aaron puts down his paper and sighs, " Dannielle is what the school calls a prodigy. She is brilliant and did most of the things the other girls did in high school, they are freshmen in college now, but Dannie has most of the credits to get a degree but she wants to graduate with her sisters so she takes music and advanced art classes to keep busy, I think she has a rehearsal today for the concert her music class is having a week from tomorrow. She is the schools favorite and that makes some of the other students envious, they belittle Dannie and, one group in particular hassles her a lot." Aaron states from the bended paper. At that moment Dannie comes back into the room ready for school, with the exception of her hair, she is dressed in a pair of denim overalls with a lavender tee shirt, she has on a purple jade jewelry trio, teardrop earrings, a necklace and a jade bangle type bracelet. On her shoulder was a large, lavender tote bag, and in her other had an instrument case, it looks like a violin or a viola in shape.

"If it's alright with you, since my other brothers are attending school with one of your sisters, I was going to tag along with you today" Raphael says talking form the doorway, Dannie nods. "Dannie, your school called yesterday and told me you were using your gift against some other students." Aaron sternly says with a disapproving glint, Dannie pales "They were picking on a poor defenseless cat, and all I did was put up my shield." She stutters trying to defend herself. "That's what Councilmen Thenna said too, so when you go to school today, and if you should see the cat again put it in the carrier by the door and bring it home, Thenna told me what they were doing to the poor thing." Aaron says putting his paper up again, Dannie breaths a sigh of relief before turning to Rachel "Hey Rach do you have any paintings due today?" she asks, "No I don't think so why?" Rachel responds, "I have two ceramic pieces that I have to bring in for presentation and was wondering if I could use the Jeep" The hopeful tones of Dannie bring a smile to Rachel's face, "Its your Jeep, I'm the one that asks you to borrow it, sheesh" Rachel laughs as Dannie sticks out her tongue and goes to get her pieces. About on hour later, the kitchen was clean, and the girls and their guest are packed up and ready to head to the girls college. "Don't forget your pass/ID cards girls" Aaron reminds them as the girls check their things for their passes, Rachel, Leah and Michelle all pull out a red pass, and Dannie pulls out a gold pass "Got them" comes the resounding reply, they head out the doors and to their respective cars.


	7. Sword and Shield

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles

AU

Based on movies not series

Girls and Turtles are same age

Rated for Language, Violence and Sexual Content

The year is 2107 so don't kill me

Bold and Italics Cars onboard speaking computer (gigabyte) and any other computer voice

Sorry for the delay writers block and midterms

Chapter Six

Sword and Shield

As Dannie and Raph walk out to the garage, Aaron rushes out and hands Dannie what appears to be a long plastic bag on a hanger and asks if Raph can take the cat carrier. They then make haste to the garage, with a push of a button the door opens and Dannie grins and the sight of her other baby, the car was a 2107 Jeep Grand Cherokee©, the exterior was a deep metallic purple with black cloth interior. Dannie and Raph get into the car; Raph finds it hard to fit, as does Dannie. She grumbles and places what looks like a hands free phone set in her ear and turn the car on.

"Computer display driver configuration" Dannie states,

**_Car Configuration set for Rachel Ann Thomas _**came a masculine voice.

"Computer reconfigure for new Driver" she commands

**_Please state new driver name please _**comes the same voice

"Configure for Dannielle Marie Thomas" She says

**_Configuring now_** the computer says while changing the cars interior to match her specifications.

**_Configuration complete welcome back Dannie_** the voice says only slightly more electronic then before.

"Gigabyte, reconfigure passenger side for non-human" she says with a smile

**_Specify bestial type please?_** The voice asks

"Passenger is a bipedal turtleoid "she says laughing softly at Raph's face as the car begins to change around him making the seat more accommodating.

**_Configuration complete enjoy the ride_** the computer says switching off

With a smile Dannie turns the jeep on and makes here way to school, along a very pretty scenic route. After about an hour of driving they finally make it to Azure State University, they pull up to the gate and Dannie pulls out her gold card and scans it in at the gates. **_Welcome Lady Dannielle _**"Thanks, have any of my sisters arrived yet?" comes Dannie's friendly question **_ Not yet_** "Ah, well we are each bringing a guest along with us so let the council know that there are four non students, non faculty on the campus today" She says again **_ Not a problem Lady Dannielle you and your guest have a good day_** says the friendly computer as the gate opens As Dannie drives though Raph turns to her with a strange expression "Why are you called Lady Dannielle" comes the obvious question form the turtle, his traveling companion giggles "I am the schools only student with a gold colored pass, all the others have a red one, I am the counsel's favored student and not to mention the music departments 'Diva' so I am called 'Lady' by most of the teachers because most of them see me as there equal not as their student" is the amused response "although I am given a lot of grief from the other student because of the special treatment they think I receive, however it's a double standard, as the prodigy I am expected to behave a certain way and if I don't I am punished harsher then the other students, however the faculty know the other student cause trouble for me so they don't get to riled up if I use my gift in defense only" is the saddened response form the small woman. Dannie parks the car and pulls out a small device that looks very similar to an IPod© and hooks it up to the computer interface, she then pushes a button on the device in her ear "Gigabyte begin transfer to portable unit **_Transferring commencing please wait…Transfer complete_** comes the voice now in her ear she grabs her bag and closes the car door, "Ok first stop is the studio so I can drop off the ceramic pieces, then we are free to do what ever till about 1:30 then we have to go to the music hall. "Comes the voice of the woman whose front end is inside the back end of her Jeep. Raph can only nod as the sight of her rounded backside cause the familiar pulse of all that makes him male, he shakes his head trying to rid his mind of the very perverse thoughts that were now entering when she stands and is holding a board of wood. Raph moves to take the board from her and she shakes her head no and places the board on the ground, "Now you get to see just how 'Gifted' I am" Dannie smirks. She holds her hand out palm down and takes a deep breath, when she exhales her hand begins to glow a vibrant purple, the board is encased in a purple energy cage as it levitates off the ground.

"Let's get moving this is taxing on my energy" Dannie says while beginning to move towards the art building, Raph closes the back of the Jeep and follows her. Their trip to the art room is uneventful and they exit a few minutes after entering. "Gigabyte, state location of Ahnjihanna (Ahn-ji-hanna) and display" Dannie's commanding voice sounds as she pushes a button on her earpiece. **_Ahnjihanna is located in the front of the main building she seems to be on the move from something_** comes the response Dannie grumbles turns to her companion "we have to go now, if they catch her she will be harmed" Dannie stated pressing the button on her earpiece once more

"Dannielle requesting connection to Councilmen Thenna"

"Thenna speaking what can I do for you Dannielle"

"Request permission for offensive use of my gift if absolutely necessary, they will hurt Ahnjihanna, if I have to fight to protect her I will"

"Permission granted, if they attack you first you may retaliate, but hold them there and contact me immediately is that clear"

"Clear as crystal" Dannie states as she releases the button

"We better get moving before they catch her" Dannie says to her slightly confused companion, but the look in her eyes stops him cold, they are determined and unyielding. They rush as fast as they can toward the main building hoping they can make it in time.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of deep brown eyes watch her every movement with lustful hunger, "Soon I will have her and her powers and body with be mine to do with as I please" comes the heated whisper before if disappears


	8. Someone To Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles  
AU  
Based on movies not series  
Girls and Turtles are same age  
Rated for Language, Violence and Sexual Content  
The year is 2107 so don't kill me  
Bold and Italics Cars onboard speaking computer (gigabyte) and any other computer voice  
Sorry for the delay writers block, finals, and a new school/work schedule

Chapter Seven  
Someone to Protect

Run, that was all that was in her mind run, the turtle and woman made hast toward the main building. As they were running, Dannie could see a small whitish blur heading their direction at a very fast pace and the soft sound of a small bell was getting progressively closer, and right behind the little blur was a group of boys gaining on it quickly. Dannie quickly drops to one knee and opens her arms wide; the small blur hits home and is soon enveloped in a protective embrace, leaving the turtle to watch on. The group reaches her a split second later and glare angrily at the girl who took away their prized toy. "Give that back to us, it was ours first" is the angry shout that comes from the group leader, Dannie ignores them completely making them even angrier, "if you don't give us the cat back now we will hurt you" is the low toned threat that is said next. "Leave this bitch to me" comes a voice from behind them; the voice has an edge to it that promises satisfaction if they comply with his wishes.

The boy's part much like the Red Sea, to reveal a young man about Dannie's age, he has deep brown eyes and a sinister look to them. "Hello again Dannielle, its not polite to ignore those that are speaking to you" he comments as he reaches down and hauls her to her feet. "I think you need a lesson in manners" he gleams as her backhands her with a force that knocks her to the ground. The small creature in her arms is sent flying back towards the turtle that is steadily growing angrier. The small thing, Raph finds out is a cat, hides in Dannie's large tote back which is a few inches from the turtles foot. "Have you learned your lesson yet, or shall I have to 'educate' you more" he sneers as Dannie still says nothing "I guess we will have to teach you more" the boy sighs as he reaches again to haul her to her feet "LEAVE HER ALONE!! Or you will deal with me" is the angry shout from the green person they were ignoring. Raphael had herd enough they were not going to harm her any more. His sai were drawn and he was ready to strike if the need arose. The boy scoffed and once again pulled Dannie to her feat and turned her to face him.

"What's this, you went and got yourself a protector now huh, you think that will save you from me, I will have you, you belong to me and me alone its high time you learned that" he hisses and makes to strike her again, as his hand comes down it is blocked to his surprise by her small one. "I will never belong to you, you are a disgrace to all those who are gifted, what make you think that I or any woman would willingly stay with a man that will abuse them." She softly states back with venom. He growls loudly and uses his free hand to striker her again with a sickening thud Dannie falls to the ground. Raphael roars with anger and charges the boy who had harmed Dannielle; the boy pulls a small previously concealed weapon from inside his shirt and barely blocks the attack of the enraged turtle. "You think you can challenge me, you are nothing, but an animal not worthy of being in our presence, you are not worthy of her" the boy spits out in contempt. " And you think you are, I have spent a total of four days with her and she speaks to me, and smiles for me. I think I am more worthy to be by her side then you or your pitiful bunch of thugs, that have nothing better to do then torture a defenseless animal for your own sick pleasures" Raph spits back. As the boys continue to fight the fallen body of Dannielle began to glow an angry purple as she slowly gets up and locks her now glowing violet eyes at the two that were fighting. She extends her hand palm out facing the brown haired boy and prepares to strike


	9. Partially Unstable

Disclaimer: y'all know the dril  
Turtles and girls are same age  
Rated for Violence, Language and Sexual Content

Chapter Eight  
Partially Unstable

The fight between the boy, whose name is revealed by the cheering thugs as Sampson, and Raphael was beginning to draw quite the crowd. Both boys were looking pretty battered by the time Councilmen Thenna and two other members of the council got to the location. Before a word could be spoken by Thenna two things happed in rapid succession, the first was the attack from Sampson that ended with Raphael being flung backwards with an angry burn mark on his chest, the second came from Dannie, whom no one noticed, had let loose all her power in one rage filled blast sending Sampson colliding with a tree and rendered unconscious. That act alone brought Thenna out of her shocked state to take a look at the state Dannielle was in. Her long brown hair, which had come out of its tie, was moving around her body with the sheer amount of power she is emitting, her face was smudged with dirt and two bruises were forming on her pale skin. Her cloths were dirty and ripped in places, her arm was also sporting a bruise and a few scrapes and cuts, but what scared Thenna the most was the fact that her body was glowing the color of her gift. Thenna began to make her way to the girl that most thought unstable, but as she got to her Dannie had begun to walk.

Reacting purely on instinct Dannielle moves to aid her injured friend and kneels over him her hands glowing brighter then thought possible.

"Dannie stop this now" comes the piercing command of Thenna who was standing where she used to be. Raphael, who was still conscious, looks up at the girl he was fighting for and is surprised at what he sees. Her once cerulean blue eyes had turned bright purple and were glowing, her entire body seemed to be glowing a bright purple as well, her eyes meet his and she smiles her hand moves once again flaring a brighter purple.

"Dannielle I said STOP, if you don't I will be forced to subdue you" is the shout from Thenna, when Dannielle refuses to comply Thenna calls to the other two

"I Thenna, member of the High Council to here by order the containment of the Unstable human named Dannielle," she states in an authoritative tone. The other two move to begin the containment procedure, as they get into position Dannie's hand makes contact with the mark on Raphael's chest and his body begins to pulse purple, she holds her hand there as the pulse moves in time with her own heartbeat soon the pulse stops and Dannie moves her hand and helps Raph to his feet. The mark on his chest is gone, the crowd gasp as Dannie turns her eyes, which are slowly fading back to cerulean, to Thenna.

"I am not unstable" Dannie says before the two manage to complete the containment process. A blue shield forms around her as her eyes close as the stasis takes effect. Thenna's eyes go wide as realization hits her like a ton of bricks, Dannielle was in FULL control of her gift, 'I was wrong about her she is powerful in her own right, we all thought she was an unstable berserker that is why we restricted her so severely is it possible we were incorrect' Thenna thinks as she stares at the contained girl.

"As for you" she turns on the turtle " What ever possessed you to do what you did" and angrily demands

" The group of boys over there" Raph states pointing at the boys gathered around the unconscious male "were picking on the small cat that is probably still cowering in the tote bag, when Dannie got to her she held the small animal as the others began threatening her, then the other boy pulled her to her feet by her arm, hence the bruise, told her it was not polite to ignore people and hit her causing her to fall and the cat to go flying. Then he asked if she had learned her lesson, and pulled her to her feet again. I told them to leave her alone, he accused her of getting a protect her, and told her she was his and only his, she blocked his next attempt to hit her, but what she said to him made him angry he let go of her and hit her harder after that I sort of lost it and charged, that's about the gist of it lady" is Raph's semi annoyed rant like tale.

"I see, it seems we, the other council members and I, were incorrect in our assumption of her instability, she was in control of her powers when she attacked the boy." Thenna comments making her way to the group of huddled boys, "LINE UP THE LOT OF YOU, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" the shout from Thenna caused the four boys to line up very fast leaving the unconscious boy lying in a heap "Now I want to know why you decided to torment a small animal" Thenna's command sends a series of winces through the line, however no one was talking. "I want answers now or I will personally see to it your stripped completely of your gifts and banished to the Outer Quadrant for the rest of your natural lives" at Thenna's threat one of the boys starts talking.

"It was Sampson's idea, he paid us to torment the cat so he could rile Dannielle up, he knows you and the council keep her on a short leash so to speak and was hoping that by getting her so riled up she would go berserk like she did. He was expecting you to enforce the punishment you set down on her when she tested and went crazy, Sampson wants her, in all ways, he wants her power and her purity, and by stripping her powers from her temporarily, you would give her to him on a silver platter. He was planning on taking her innocence and under the law if he did that she would be forever bound to him, his to do with as he sees fit, or so he told us" comes the scared rushed reply of the small blonde boy. "Let me get this straight if a man takes a woman's innocence they are forcibly married, what if the girl says no and the man does it anyway what then" the shocked and angering tone of the red turtle rings clear and strong in the groups ears "Our laws state if innocence is taken consensually they will be bonded together, if there is no consent the one that committed the crime will be punished by death or banishment depending on the circumstances." States the male councilmen keeping up the stasis in a bookish tone to his voice, "How was he expecting to get around that, Dannie has already told him she would never be his in any way, the only way to get her is to rape her" Raph spits out in restrained rage "He said he would either drug her or threaten to harm her family or the little animal she fights to protect" is the blonde reply.

"When would he have made his move? " Thenna asks the blonde who responds with an answer no one wanted to hear "He would strike the moment her powers had been stripped" Thenna looks at the turtle and the two councilmen with a malicious glint in her steel grey eyes. "Release her, let him try to take her, I will allow her to blast him into oblivion" her command brings a smirk of justified satisfaction to Raph's face


	10. A Womans Wrath

Disclaimer: y'all are probably sick of reading it and I am sick of typing it will not be on future chapters the disclaimer is on the previous chapters.

Rated for violence and sexual content

Warning mild lime as attempted rape

Chapter Nine

A Woman's Wrath

Thenna and the others quickly went about setting the trap for the boy who would soon regain conscience. The containment on Dannie was being removed quickly but the stasis would take a little while to wear off, when they were complete they began to set the bait, the boy was waking up and would be sure to be watching. Dannie had been filled in when the containment was removed she gave a small nod and returned to a false stasis like sleep and waited for the cue from Thenna. Sampson awoke to sounds when his mind cleared he heard exactly what he wanted to here. "There the punishment has been carried out she will remain with out her powers for three days" Thenna states to the others, not giving away all they had worked for then the council cast an invisibility spell though to all who were looking it was a transportation spell, supposedly leaving Dannie alone in the clearing. In a flash the boy was up and on Dannie with a shield that only sound would go through.

Sampson looks down on the 'defenseless' woman under him with lust burning in his deep brown eyes. His hands begin slowly roaming over her small-clothed form, relishing in the soft curves she was gifted with. His hands begin to undo the top locks of her overall pants pushing his hand under her shirt to roughly fondle her breast. "I told you, you would be mine, I was hoping the council would do this, they gift wrapped you for me I should send them a thank you note." He gloats in her ear as his hand moves away from her breast and slowly makes its way lower as he reaches her navel a strong loud voice permeates the barrier. "The Council of Azure State University do hereby remove forever the restrictions on the gifted human called Dannielle. Now Dannielle wake up " is the command from Thenna and the council Sampson gasps and stops his movements to look at the woman that was supposed to be powerless. Her eyes shoot open to reveal glowing purple irises and an evil smirk. "And I said I would never be yours" was the last thing Sampson heard before a blast of purple energy vaporized him into nothingness. Dannie sits up and tries to fix her clothing but realizes in his eagerness to get at her prone form he broke the top locks of her overalls. Thenna releases the spell to Dannie now blue eyes showing two of the council trying to restrain a fuming turtle, Raph breaks the men's hold when Dannie sits up. The shield vanished just as quickly as it appeared and Raph was by Dannie's side in a heartbeat.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" were the only things that came out of the turtles mouth over and over like a mantra, Dannie places her fingertips over Raph's mouth silencing his rapid fire repetitive questions. " I am alright and unharmed however it seems I will be needing the clothes dad handed me this morning, and my legs don't seem to want to move will you help me to the car so I can change please" her butterfly light voice pleads with the turtle, who visibly relaxes, glad to know she is alright and unharmed. Raph picks her up bridal style, taking comfort in her nearness and reassuring himself that she is fine. As they make there way to the car Thenna stops them and smiles at Dannie "We have gravely misjudged you youngling and for that we are sorry, we remove the restrictions placed on you upon your arrival now that we know you are fully in control of your actions. Your free to be as 'normal' as the others with out fear of our anger I hope the others will stop treating you so harshly only time will tell on that one, have a good day youngling, and know your 'protector' as Sampson called him cares for you though he may not say it he shows it in his own way" leaving a blushing turtle and a blushing, but grinning Dannielle, they grab the tote bag and get to the car. Dannie presses a button on her keys and the trunk of her car opens and the seats fall down giving room for Raph to set her down, when she is comfortable Dannie reaches for her tote bag and pulls a small shaking mass of white fur and smiles.

"This is Ahnjihanna, she is a genetic experiment the science students were doing here, she was the only one to survive, she is a new breed of the Earth Siamese cats, the tips of her ears, her paws and her tail are all a pale purple in color, her body is whiter then show and her eyes are as blue as mine. She is special because she is smarter then most cats and she shows it. I found her hiding in the classroom shaking much as she is now, she is only a baby but she wont get much bigger since the test they put her trough affected her size" Dannie explains beginning to pet the small creature calming her. Ahnjihanna looks up at the turtle and gives a questioning meow as if to say 'who is this and what is he doing here' Dannie laughs softly at the felines actions and reassures the small cat that the turtle means no harm. Dannie smiles at Raph and states she will be done as soon as she can given the state that her legs still aren't working, she closes the trunk blocking off any view of her self to the male just outside. Reaching for the dress she needed to wear for rehearsal she rummages around her car for the necessary items needed, her brush and hair clips were a must for her wild and crazy hair, plus her shoos which were placed in the cat carrier, which she had no intention of using, Ahnjihanna usually stayed in her tote bag unless she needed to go to the bathroom or was hungry, but she was usually informed by the feline when this was needed.

Dannie began to brush her long hair until it was soft and smooth, she began to braid to small parts on the sides of her head a little and pulled them into a small ponytail and finished the braiding. Ahnjihanna, meanwhile, was going through the hair ties trying to pick the best one, she settles on a pale purple one and picks it up and waits for her friend to finish. Dannie looks over and sees Ahnjihanna sitting there with the tie in her mouth; she thanks the cat and ties off the braid. She places a finger on the button in her ear and in a smooth voice commands, "Gigabyte execute hairstylist program set for soft curls"

_**Program execution in three, two one…. Initiating hairstyle program parameters set**_

The program comes forth with arms with curling implements and other things attached with in minutes her hair is softly curled and falling down her back in soft waves. When the style is complete the program ends she pulls the bag off her dress and begins to change, after what seems like forever to the turtle the door opens, and what he sees floors him never before had he seen something more beautiful then the woman before him.


End file.
